


Lick me softly [Tease]

by Tease (Sexinthelounge)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Oral, Squirting, but still, under the influence, warning, you aren't that drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexinthelounge/pseuds/Tease





	

“You know you didn’t have to drink so much,” Myungsoo grumbled as he was half dragging, half carrying your body up the stairs to your apartment. The two of you had just finished a fun evening, celebrating your friend’s engagement. You had to admit that part of your drinking was to celebrate, but also to keep your mind off the fact that you were still single. The closest man in your life was Myungsoo. It was an interesting friendship, lots of pestering but definitely one to last a life time. And you’ll be needing it with how single you would be into your death.   


No matter how many guys you had tried to date, Myungsoo would always take priority, stating that “he might as well date you” or “I know you are cheating on me with him”. It was never true. In fact you never had even thought of Myungsoo like that before, until recently. 

Tonight, he looked really good. Decked out in black pants, white shirt and a grey button up layered on top, sleeves rolled half way up his arms. Myungsoo always looked handsome that was for sure, but maybe it was your alcohol fazed mind and your sad thoughts that he just looked so enticing. 

“Well why wouldn’t drink? One of our friend’s is getting married, and I’m stuck with nursing a lonely heart and raising a kitten. I should get another one, what do you think?” You pushed against him a little harder, breathing in his spicy cologne. Did he always smell this good?

“Well, regardless, you’re really heavy and I’m thanking god that we are finally here.” He reached into your purse, lightly grazing your breast. That definitely didn’t help rising fantasies you were having.   


“You still love me, asshole,” you mumbled quietly into his arm. His actions stilled and he chuckled lightly, “Yeah. I do.” Myungsoo pushed open the door and dragged you inside your apartment.   


“Come on, let’s get you into bed,” Myungsoo said with a sigh as he lured you into your room. Once you were inside, he pushed you lightly to the bed. It was comfy and starting to warm under your drunken body. Right before you were about to fall asleep, clothes being dropped on top of you scared you.

“Take those off,” he said softly, not wanting to scare you even more. You sat up and saw Myungsoo leaning over you, a little closer than you were expecting.

The alcohol was giving you a little bit more confidence than usual as you said, “you know it almost sounds like you were trying to seduce, Myungsoo.” 

Myungsoo’s eyes didn’t falter as he leaned closer, you were sure he was going to kiss you. This is it.

“You wish,” he stated, a smirk pulling at his lips. He leaned further away, keeping his eyes on you.  


“You know what, Myungsoo, you’re right. I do wish you would seduce me. But I know you prefer the girl to take the lead, so here it is.” You sat up more to pull your tight dress up and over your body, beautiful black lingerie left behind for him to see.   


This time he did take his eyes off of you, to cover his eyes.

“What are you doing? You’re drunk right now.”  


And he’s right. You were drunk, but it was fading into sober clarity. 

“I don’t need alcohol to make me think I want you. In fact, I’ve been thinking about you all night.” You stood up to pull him back towards you, slamming your lips against his. Myungsoo brought his hands to gently lay at your sides, rough hands against soft skin.   


He finally pulled away once he felt your tongue graze against his lips.

“Are you sure about this? I won’t lie, I’ve thought about this before. I just don’t want you to regret this because you were drinking.”   


“You know me better than I know myself, Myungsoo. I wouldn’t do this if I didn’t want this. Or better yet. You.”   


He needed nothing else before he pushed you to the bed and tugged off the rest of your clothing, his joining yours shortly after. You were already worked up, ready to get the show on the road. And with some heavy petting, he was too. 

Myungsoo pushed in and oh, you saw stars. He didn’t waste any time pushing in and out, relishing in your tightness. He hiked your legs up over his shoulders, angling to that spot inside you he knew would make you scream. And not a second later did the tip of his cock find it. 

Every thrust after that was just delicious and egging you closer to an orgasm. You knew Myungsoo was getting close himself. Thrusts less deep, but still so stimulating. “I’m going to cum,” he moaned, chunks of your name coming out of his mouth as well.

Not wasting any time with getting yourself off, you rubbed at your clit, loving the way his eyes focused on where the two of you were connected. Only a couple more thrusts and Myungsoo pulled out, jerking himself off into the sheets. His eyes were closed tightly as he came off his high.

“Myungsoo,” you gasped, still rubbing yourself, “help me.” And oh boy, did he. He grabbed onto your waist, and hoisted your soaking core to his face. He sucked on your clit, rubbing it against his tongue. A couple of fingers slipped inside of you and he curled them against your g-spot. His mouth latched onto your clit once more and he sucked _hard_.   


It felt like a faucet being turned on and this wetness flowed out of you. He pulled his mouth away to lengthen your orgasm as it coated his hand. Myungsoo lowered you back to the bed, and laid down next to you himself. You were both gasping to catch your breath, waiting for your heart beat to calm down.

“I wasn’t expecting that,” you said, “but I am perfectly fine with it.”  


Myungsoo sat up to look at you. “What do you mean, fine, that was amazing. If that was perfectly fine, give me a few minutes and I’ll show you mind blowing.”

And maybe, you weren’t going to be alone forever like you thought.

  


Originally posted [here](http://sexinthelounge.tumblr.com/post/139010000845/myungsool-oneshot-where-he-takes-care-of-drunk-u)


End file.
